Break
by Harumaki03
Summary: Realmente había sido una proeza que sus horarios coincidieran, más aún, lograr que ella tuviera ese pequeño espacio libre para poder estar juntos.


**"Break"**

 **Summary:** Realmente había sido una proeza que sus horarios coincidieran, más aún, lograr que ella tuviera ese pequeño espacio libre para poder estar juntos.

 **-/-/-**

Realmente había sido una proeza que sus horarios coincidieran, más aún, lograr que ella tuviera ese pequeño espacio libre para poder estar juntos.

Después del largo viaje desde Tokio hasta Motobu, Okinawa, llegar al hotel, desempacar, ambos sentir que morirían del cansancio, al mirar ahora la playa a pocos pasos de ellos, sentían que todo el estrés de los días anteriores y las preparaciones parecía como algo distante.

—¿Valió la pena, verdad? —murmuró Sōma con suavidad, inhalando el olor a mar mezclado con el del shampoo que despedían los rubios cabellos de la mujer acostada junto a sí, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho.

—Hmm —fue la respuesta de ella, ambos estaban echados sobre una hamaca que el pelirrojo movía suavemente con la pierna que colgaba fuera de la misma.

Sōma movió su cabeza un poco para tratar de ver el rostro femenino ya que su respuesta había resultado más un murmullo somnoliento que otra cosa.

Le complació y le llenó de ternura ver que, en efecto, la siempre digna Lengua de Dios, Nakiri Erina, se había quedado dormida al ritmo del suave balanceo de la hamaca que ambos compartían.

Su rostro que antes había estado cargado de cansancio y estrés, ahora lucía en calma y relajado, sus cejas ya no estaban fruncidas y parecía sentirse en paz.

Habían sido días muy extenuantes.

Mientras él había estado viajando desde París hasta Sídney, asegurándose de que sus restaurantes estuvieran en orden, Erina había hecho lo mismo pero viajando a España y Nueva York, sumado a sus degustaciones, los artículos que tenía que escribir para la revista culinaria en la que era crítica y sus reuniones con la junta directiva de Tōtsuki Resorts, le sorprendía que ella hubiese podido mantenerse de pie todo aquel tiempo.

 **-/-/-**

— _Debemos tomarnos un descanso_ —le había dicho él, unas tres semanas atrás por vídeo llamada mientras la veía recogerse el cabello en una cola baja, preparándose para dormir.

— _Quizás tú puedas, pero yo no tengo ningún espacio libre durante los próximos tres meses_ —replicó ella, mirándole a través de la pequeña pantalla con evidente cansancio—. _Además, el mundo no se detendrá porque tú y yo estemos acurrucados en una esquina_ —añadió.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ella jamás cambiaría.

— _Tú necesitas descansar más que yo_ —señaló él.

— _Deja de decir tonterías, no soy yo quién ha estado haciendo servicios en Shino's mientras hago malabares para estar en mis otros restaurantes y hacer menús completamente nuevos para cada uno_ —espetó Erina, sabiendo que él debía estar tan cansado como ella.

Aunque ella había tomado vuelos ocasionales para ver sus restaurantes, usualmente solo se extendían dos días a lo mucho y regresaba a Japón. Él había estado fuera de casa por casi cuatro meses ya.

— _Vamos a tomarnos unos días para nosotros_ —Erina puso los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia sutil, y resopló por lo bajo.

— _Yukihira, creo recordar que tu itinerario tampoco está libre en los próximos meses, y yo apenas tengo tiempo de respirar bien, como para-_

— _Hágamos ese espacio, entonces_ —le interrumpió él, Erina le vio pasar su mano por su rostro, en clara señal de cansancio—. _Ambos lo necesitamos y estoy seguro que Arato está al borde de un colapso al saber que no tienes tiempo para ti_ —Erina entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que él tenía razón respecto a Hisako.

Realmente tenía razón sobre todo, pero eso ella no se lo iba a decir.

— _Además_ —añadió — _ya casi ni recuerdo qué se siente besarte_ —las mejillas de Erina se calentaron y la sonrisa pícara de Sōma le decía que había cumplido su propósito con esas palabras.

— _Eres un idiota_ —musitó — _si tu casi no recuerdas, entonces yo no lo recuerdo para nada_ —contraatacó, lo que causó que el pelirrojo soltara un silbido bajo.

— _Si fuese tan fácil de olvidar, no creo que estuvieras conmigo aún_ —refutó Sōma, burlón—. _Pero me tomaré esto como un reto más_ —Erina lo vio rascarse el pecho de forma distraída — _ya te refrescaré la memoria cuando nos veamos cara a cara de nuevo._

— _Y-ya quisiera verte intentarlo_ —bufó Erina, echándose de costado en la enorme cama king size.

Sōma se colocó de costado en su cama por igual, doblando su brazo bajo su cabeza, sus ojos brillando mezcla de cariño y ligera preocupación.

— _Vámonos de vacaciones a algún lado, solo unos días_ —dijo él con suavidad y Erina suspiró.

No era que ella no quisiera descansar o verlo, realmente quería, aunque era algo que no diría en voz alta, el problema es que para ellos tener tiempo alguno en sus agendas para coincidir y descansar, debían adelantar mucho trabajo y aquello era una proeza titánica.

— _Ya veremos_ —fue su escueta respuesta que valió como la más sonora afirmación para él.

Al día siguiente Sōma llamó a Hisako para explicarle la situación y ver cómo podía ayudar a mover cosas aquí y allá concerniente al horario de Erina.

En resumen: había sido un infierno. Adelantar degustaciones, concluir reseñas, entrevistas y demás. Sōma casi no lo lograba, pues había sido invitado con muchísima anticipación al festival de cultura y gastronomía de Tiradentes en la ciudad de Minas Gerais, Brasil, el mismo con diez días de duración y, como chef invitado en los días finales, Sōma debía estar allí.

Salió al aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro en cuanto su turno concluyó y 21 horas de vuelo más tarde, había arribado a Japón con el tiempo justo para abordar el vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Narita hasta Okinawa.

Debido al justo tiempo con el que él llegaría, tanto él como Erina habían acordado reunirse en el aeropuerto para partir juntos hasta Okinawa.

No bien había ingresado a la terminal cuando sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, viendo la lista de notificaciones de mensajes en su pantalla de bloqueo, fue deslizando los mismos para quitarlos y entre tantos, vio que ella le había enviado un mensaje casi una hora atrás que simplemente rezaba "IASS Executive Lounge".

Y sí, en aquella sala VIP ubicada en el quinto piso fue que la encontró.

Debido a la hora y tipo de vuelo, apenas habían otras tres personas aparte de ella sentadas de forma dispersa en toda la sala, lo que hizo aún más fácil ubicar su figura sentada en una esquina, mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad en su móvil.

—Por favor, dime que no sigues trabajando —fue su saludo, ella se detuvo en seco y alzó la mirada en su dirección rápidamente.

—Yukihira —musito Erina, sorprendida de verle delante de sí en carne hueso después de tanto tiempo. Sōma no espero mucho más y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Erina parpadeó, sorprendida de lo casto del beso y empezó a sentir sus mejillas tibias, mientras miraba alrededor por sí alguien les había visto.

—¡Éste es un lugar público! —Le regaño ella en voz baja y apresurada.

—Porque es un lugar público ha sido tan rápido —respondió, colocando esa sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia—. Pero no te preocupes Nakiri, ya luego no habrá nadie que nos mire —y le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar antes de unir su frente a la de ella y respirarla.

— _Hentai_ —susurró Erina, notando aún más de cerca lo cansado que lucía el pelirrojo, así como ella misma.

—Deberíamos ir camino a la puerta de embarque —la sintió asentir contra sí —te extrañé —susurró bajito, pero con el suficiente volumen para que ella le escuchase.

El corazón de Erina dio dos saltos acrobáticos dignos de una medalla olímpica de oro.

—Yo también —fue todo lo que pudo decir, permitiéndose ser honesta en ese breve momento de debilidad, acariciando una de las mejillas masculinas con la punta de sus dedos.

Después de las regulaciones de lugar y abordar el avión, aunque no quería, en cuanto estuvieron en el aire, Sōma cayó rendido durante casi todo el vuelo, despertando de cuando en cuando para asegurarse que ella seguía a su lado y apretar su mano entre la suya.

Durante el mismo, Erina apenas durmió pero le reconfortaba la calidez y seguridad que le brindaban esos dedos largos y bronceados atrapando los suyos.

 **-/-/-**

Sōma acariciaba los cabellos de Erina de forma distraída, masajeando de vez en cuando el cuero cabelludo, ejerciendo poca presión.

Movió su pierna derecha de forma sutil, causando que la hamaca se siguiera moviendo suavemente. Si pudieran quedarse así por un tiempo más que aquellos pocos días…

Sus vidas después de Tōtsuki habían sido un ir y venir, restaurantes, reconocimientos, siempre enfocados en la siguiente meta culinaria. Le sorprendía que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, siguieran en aquella relación donde apenas podían verse.

Sabía que en algún momento debían de reducir la velocidad, él más que ella. Solo esperaba que cuando el momento llegase, ella estuviese dispuesta a reducir su ritmo de vida junto consigo.

Mientras tanto — _dejó un beso en su coronilla_ — podían disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos que trataban de robarle al tiempo.

La sintió moverse junto a sí y desvío su vista hacia abajo, viendo como ella fruncía un poco el ceño, como hacia siempre antes de despertar.

—Sshh, duerme un rato más, Erina —dijo en un murmullo; sus dedos siguieron acariciando los cabellos de Erina con suavidad mientras ella restregaba su rostro contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

Percibió como ella respiraba profundamente y luego volvía a acomodarse contra él, mientras su mano dibujaba patrones sinsentido sobre su abdomen, causándole un ligero cosquilleo.

Él siguió moviendo la hamaca con suavidad, mientras su mano se había movido hasta el brazo de ella, acariciando el mismo con la punta de los dedos.

En algún momento Sōma fue arrastrado al mundo de los sueños junto con ella y por lo mismo la hamaca detuvo su suave balanceo pero ni siquiera eso causó que ninguno de los dos despertase.

La sensación de confort y seguridad que sentían el uno junto al otro era suficiente para mantenerlos dormidos otro rato más.

 **—Fin—**

Uuff, creo que al dejar de escribir por unos meses estoy falta de práctica, lol. Pero bueno, la idea surgió debido a un prompt que era sobre A quedándose dormido en el pecho de B mientras éste mecía la hamaca donde estaban echados.

Bueno, no será la pieza maestra pero es mejor que nada, hahaha ( _ahem_ ), espero que este pequeño escrito sea de su agrado y bueno, hasta la próxima ocasión :D

¡Ja ne!

 _ **12-17-06-2018.**_


End file.
